Psychoman
|classification = Perfect Chojin|tag_team(s) = John Does|trademark_technique(s) = Kill Hat (八つ裂きキルハット), Giant Grip Palm (巨握の掌), Grim Reincarnation (義輪廻転生落としグリム・リーインカーネーション)|anime = Perfect Origin Arc (First Appearance)|manga = Perfect Origin Arc (First Appearance)|birthday = 14th February Kinnikuman: Volume 58: Calendar}} About A Perfect Chōjin part of the Perfect Origin. He was the Chōjin who taught Neptune King how to use Magnet Power, though according to Psychoman, Neptune King developed it nowhere near as well as himself. Personality Psychoman is an intelligent, calculating, and composed choujin, and, like many other Perfect Choujin, was proud and arrogant, and tended to speak to his opponents with a fey, sometimes mocking tone. Like his fellow peers, he looked down on what he considered to be "inferior" choujin and saw them as weak, particularly the Akuma and Justice Choujin. Despite being among the Origin, however, he cared very little for anyone else, even towards the Perfect Large Numbers. The only ones who he perhaps showed concern for and was especially loyal to was The Man, and to a great extent, Silverman. Even as Grim Reaper, he showed no hesitation in ripping open Turboman's back and taking his Earth Unit after his defeat and even kicked his body out of the ring. He seems to have a strong relationship with Silverman, but only considered it respect rather than friendship, unlike how Silverman felt. As the concept is foreign to Perfects, he merely laughed and mocked the idea and was even willing to kill him in their battle. Despite that, he deeply admired him to the point he even kept his room the way he left it when Silverman left the group. Likewise, Silverman mutually respected and admired Psychoman in turn, and was distraught to see him corrupted by his obsession with Magnet Power. He strongly believed in Magnet Power and saw it as an incredible force that he was dedicated to researching and wielding. He notably tried to talk his peers into using it as well, but became frustrated when they all refused, especially so when Silverman wanted to seal it away. He proved that he was indeed adept in its usage and found creative ways of using it to his advantage. But he tends to rely heavily on this power, which would cause him to make oversights with his techniques. Psychoman also had a heated rivalry with Ganman, and both had a mutual dislike of each other, with the latter frequently criticizing him and the former often dismissing and mocking him. He even considered making Ganman the target for the dial's erasure energy to make him vanish instead. However, he might've had some respect for him, as he couldn't bring himself to do it. Story Pre-History Psychoman is one of the ten Perfect Origin who was chosen by the Chojin Enma to be spared as the gods annihilated all of the choujin with the Seven Capillaria Rays. He would join his fellow perfects on Earth in training and honing their skills to their utmost for eons. At some point, he discovers Magnet Power, a power hidden deep in the earth, which he has begun using to enhance his own power, and attempts to convince the other Origin into using it too. However, they unanimously disagree with using such a borrowed power, with Silverman proposing to seal it away to prevent its abuse, feeling that it would corrupt them. Only The Man agrees to it, shocking the other members of the Origin. He charges its study to a delighted Psychoman, and he sets up a lab in Sagrada Família in Spain to dedicate himself to researching and learning to use it. This would eventually lead to the creation of the Mortier de Pileur in the Choujin Graveyard, which could generate artificial Choujin power. Later on, he takes on Neptune King as a student and teaches him how to use the Magnet Power, but then left after he felt he had perfected its use out of arrogance--one of the reasons why Psychoman deemed him a failure. Eventually, along with Strong the Budo, Psychoman would help with creating the Perfect Large Numbers, a faction of Perfect Chojin picked by choujin god himself to serve as bodyguards with Psychoman joining them under the guise of "Grim Reaper", and without them knowing that they were being used as a front to cover what he was up to. Perfect Large Numbers Arc Grim Reaper would follow Strong the Budo and the other Perfect Large Numbers to challenge the choujin on Earth, but at the time was cloaked, hiding his identity. It's not until Nemesis arrives later on that he reveals himself, and is present when Nemesis issues his challenge to the Akuma and Seigi Choujin. They then arrange to meet at the Step Pyramid in the Tottori Sand Dunes to battle both factions. Grim is initially fighting against Springman. Jack Tea, during his battle with Black Hole, damaged the structure of the pyramid when he drilled through it to produce a geyser. This would cause the section above them, which had Turboman and Buffaloman, to collapse, making both of them fall into their ring. This would change it into a tag team match, with Grim and Turboman forming the John Does, and Buffaloman and Springman reforming Diabolos. After Turboman's defeat at the hands of their opponents, Grim Reaper would rip open his back to merge his Earth Unit with his arm before kicking him out, and he would proceed to fight Buffaloman. Grim Reaper already proves his strength by ripping off pieces of Buffaloman's skin, revealing his many scars, and would dominate him through the match even after bringing out his demonic side. After having felled Buffaloman, he uses Earth Unit to start draining away his choujin power, but his 80 million power proves to be too much for it to handle and it explodes, taking his hand with it. The absorbed power returns to its owner. and a revitalized Buffaloman capitalizes on his opponent's weakness, defeating him with the Choujin Cross Slam. Shortly after, Grim Reaper returns to his feet and prepares to kill himself, as per the rule among Perfect Chojin. But he decides against it upon surmising that Buffaloman would likely not allow for their battle to end with a suicide, and talks him into killing him despite Kinnikuman's protests. His body then vanishes, leaving the others to assume he died. Perfect Origin Arc In Spain at the Sagrada Famila, he reappears alive, and sheds his identity to reveal himself as Psychoman, one of the Perfect Origin. Shortly after, he is confronted by Planetman, who proceeds to challenge him, and it's revealed that the real reason why Psychoman vanished was because he detected someone breaking into his room to search for clues. While at first Planetman is gaining the advantage, Psychoman soon begins to turn the tables on him, and Planetman finds himself losing his battle against his foe. Desperate, he uses his Face Planet technique, gathering the souls of the deceased Large Numbers in an attempt to hold sway over his opponent. This plan fails, as Psychoman, feeling no compassion or attachment to them, proceeded to destroy them one after the other and severely injures Planetman in the process. He then finishes him off with the Phantom Cannon, destroying him. He would later reunite with the remaining Perfect Origin at the Unforgiven Yggdrasil in Koshien Stadium to participate in the final battle, and would be fought by Brocken Jr. As the battle moves on, both wrestlers seem to be evenly matched, and Psychoman is impressed by his opponent's powerful grip strength. But this isn't enough to counter his own, and he breaks Brocken's fingers and proceeds to completely dominate him. He eventually finishes him off with a lift-up slam when Silverman arrives, now with a body, to stop him. Psychoman and Silverman would then engage in their battle after Brocken is escorted to the hospital, and from there the former proceeds to use his mastery of Magnet Power to gain an advantage over Silverman, preventing him from fighting back. He also opens an Apollo Window, allowing him to use its power to magnetize the ring and incapacitate Silverman enough for him to use his Perfect Tenth Secret Move, Grim Reincarnation. However, thanks to the crater made in the concrete ring from Brocken's body earlier, the move wasn't able to defeat Silverman, allowing their match to continue. Psychoman then uses his Thunder Saber Squall to throw bolts at him, until Silverman catches his Longest Thunder Arrow and wraps it around his body, depermining himself and allowing him to go after his foe. With his ace in the hole rendered useless, Psychoman grabs Silverman and attempts to use his most powerful technique again. But, due to his overreliance on Magnet Power to make it effective, Silverman easily slips out of his grasp and then counters with the Arrogant Spark, defeating Psychoman and leaving his body completely mangled from the impact. With the Thunder Dumbbell taken from him, Sunshine and Black Hole warp to Mount St. Parfait to insert the remaining dumbbells into their respective slots in the dial to end the existence of the Perfect Origin, which includes Akuma Shogun (Goldman) and The Man. But because Psychoman tampered with the device, fearing what might happen to the former god, if it were used, it instead focuses on himself and causes him to start fading away. In his final moments, he reconciles with Silverman and admits his admiration for him before his existence is erased, leaving only his hat behind. Techniques * Phantom Cannon - One of Grim Reaper/Psychoman's trademark techniques. Using his coat as a suction, he catches his enemy's feet inside of it and proceeds to blast them out full force into the ground to cause great damage. * Kill Hat ( ハット) - Knives pop out of his hat and rotate, making it into a buzzsaw-like weapon to slice his foes. * Spear Dress - Psychoman forms the end of his dress around his feet, turning them into a sharp spear to stab at the target. * Skeleton Body - This technique turns his body transparent to prevent his opponent from landing a blow on him. He only uses this move as Grim Reaper, and with his dress removed. * Ignition Dress - '''Psychoman ignites the end of his dress in fire to unleash a flaming attack. He can also use this move to form a ring of fire capable of causing storms. * '''Thunder Saber - Psychoman calls forth sharp, bolt-like projectiles and throws them at the opponent. * Thunder Saber Squall - Psychoman uses Magnet Power to create a storm that rains a rapid torrent of Thunder Sabers at his opponent. * Longest Thunder Arrow '-' 'Two Thunder Sabers are combined into one to form a longer, more powerful bolt. * Giant Grip Palm (巨握の掌) * 'Magnetica Bomber - A flying lariat used with Magnet Power, attracting himself towards his target to land a fierce blow to the neck. According to Psychoman, this move is the inspiration for the Hell Missionaries' Cross Bomber technique. * Grim Reincarnation ( ) - Psychoman's most powerful attack, where he locks his legs around the opponent's ankles and grabs their arms and twists them around to hold them as he slams them head first into the ground. This move is made even more formidable with Magnet Power, ensuring that his foe can't escape from it as well as increasing the impact from the pull. With Turboman * John Does Arrow - Psychoman uses his Ignition Dress to suck in Turboman's feet, then fires him straight out at an opponent with extreme momentum. 'Career Information' ;Titles: ;* Perfect Tenth (完璧・拾式) ;* Perfect Phantom (完幻 Kangen) ;Win/Loss Record (Singles) *- Springman (match cancelled) *O Planetman (Phantom Cannon) *O Brocken Jr. (Lift-Up Slam) *X Silverman (Arrogant Spark) ;Win/Loss Record (Tag) : John Does (Turboman) *X Diabolos (Chōjin Cross Drop) Trivia * Laugh: "Nyaga-Nyaga (ニャガニャガ) References Category:Kinnikuman characters Category:Perfect Large Numbers Category:Perfect Origin Category:Characters from Spain